1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display element that utilizes a liquid crystal, to a display device that is equipped with such a display element, and to a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
From the prior art, there is known an in-viewfinder display device that utilizes a liquid crystal panel such as the one described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-191415.
However in order to use a combination of different diffraction modes in this display device such as a liquid crystal diffraction grating panel and a liquid crystal hologram, the size of the display device comes to be undesirably increased.